


After Midnight

by LadyGrayse



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, In Public, Late at Night, Mild Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: Ok, so *someone* posted a selfie looking down and this is what my odd brain came up with. Sorry Richard, couldn't resist.Also, not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.





	After Midnight

It was past midnight when we left the club, having spent the evening together. First dinner, then drinks followed by dancing. It was a nice evening, not too warm & not too cool, so we opted to walk back to the apartment building.

  
We started out just side-by-side, chatting about anything and everything; about another half block & I felt him slip his hand in mind.

A block later and we had to stop for traffic. As we stood there on the sidewalk waiting for the signal to cross, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

  
"I'm glad you came to dinner with me tonight." His rich baritone voice purred against my ear as he spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear.

  
I blushed as I smiled up him. "Me too. It's been a wonderful evening."

Holding hands, we crossed the street, stopping on the other side to kiss, this time a proper smooch.

  
As we turned to continue up the sidewalk, he kept his hand on the small of my back. We still talked, only now we began to steal glances at each other.

  
"Hey look!" He exclaimed, stopping suddenly and nodding up the sidewalk a bit. "The wine bar is still open. Shall we stop in for a nightcap?"

  
"Oh, let's!" I reply, tugging him up to the door.

  
We asked for, and received, a cozy little corner booth in the back. The dark paneling and low lighting helped insure we wouldn't be noticed.

Making our selections from the late-night menu, we settled onto the rich leather seats, him with his back to the door (he preferred his privacy). I was just starting to slip off my heels under the table (pumps are a bitch to walk in) when our server returned with the two glasses of port and bittersweet chocolate mousse we'd ordered.

  
He took a bite of the chocolate . "This is good! Try a bite."

  
"Good port, too." I rejoined , peering at him over the rim of my glass.

  
A bottle of wine and a bowl of mousse later, we were back on our way up the sidewalk. We weren't walking as fast as earlier, mostly due to the port. But partly due to us stopping every few minutes (seconds?) to kiss.

  
The sidewalk was lined with trees and garden beds filled with shrubs and flowers. We'd stopped between a pair of the beds to almost make out in the shadows. Finally coming up air, he leaned his tall frame against the wall of the building.

  
Standing there in front of him, perhaps emboldened by the wine, I had what I thought was a most divinely wicked thought. As I sank to a crouch in front of him, he looked down with a hazy expression. It was only after I began to trail my fingers from his knees up his thighs towards his belt that his brain caught up with his body.

  
His eyes grew wide and he reached to still my hands. "What do you think you're doing?" He whispered.

  
" What does it look like I'm doing? " I smirked up at him from under my lashes.

  
"Don't! Not here! We'll get caught and arrested." He still whispered , but now his voice had the beginning of panic.

  
"No, we won't." I replied, now grinning up at him.

  
" Yes, we will! " he retorted.

  
"No, we won't." I repeated. " It's... " here I hazarded a glance at my watch "...1:30 in the morning, nobody is out, it's a dark night, and we're in the shadows."

  
Since he only had hold of my wrists, my fingers were free and I had been slowly strumming them up and down the sides of his zipper. Enough so that he was getting aroused even if he refused to acknowledge it.

  
As he opened his mouth to reply, a harsh light fell on us and he froze. I used the opportunity to pull one of my wrists free.

  
"You folks okay over there?" called a voice from the police cruiser.

  
"Yes, officer, we are." I turned from my crouch and gave the officer an innocent smile. "My heel caught on a crack and I stumbled. He caught me and kept me from busting my ass on the sidewalk."

  
Holding up my shoe, I continued my spiel. "I guess I'm lucky my shoe is still intact. As soon as I catch my breath, we'll be on our way."

  
"Do you have far to go?" asked the officer politely. "I can call a cab if you do."

  
" No, no, that won't be necessary. " came a voice from above my head. "As a matter of fact, our building is the next one. Almost made it home."

  
" Well, okay then. You folks have a nice night. " He turned off the light and drove on down the street.

  
"Woman!" came an exasperated voice. "I told you we'd get caught."

  
I giggled as I put my shoe back on. "But we didn't, now did we?"

  
He heaved a heavy sigh, tugging on my arm. "Let's go home."

  
I began to rise back up, but as I got level with his zipper, the imp in me couldn't resist leaning quickly forward and kissing his crotch.

  
Pulling me up the rest of the way, he gave me a searing kiss. "You're going to be the death of me."

  
I chuckled. "Nah, I won't. But when we get home, you're mine. And I intend to finish what I started."


End file.
